


Goodbye

by hitagashi



Series: Redefining the Drift [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humanformers, Shh, but technically no death, just a bit, kind of angst, not a lot, this is like way later in the story line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Always knew this was a one way trip.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

“Skyfire, this is the _Immortal Huntsman, Immortal_ side speaking. Do you read?”

“Yes, _Immortal_ , I read you but-”

“When you enter the Drift, I have left you something. Coat the receptors with it. It'll protect your minds.”

“What-”

“You're my closest friend. And I'm proud of you. I know you need to do this and I won't stop you but I'll protect you as much as I can.”

A pause.

“I've outlived wars, Skyfire, I've died and returned, I've done amazing and horrible things in equal measure. Primus knows I never deserved a chance to redeem myself. I don't deserve to save this world. But I'll do it and in the end I hope I can sleep. I can spare endless pieces of myself. My spark, or at least a piece, will protect you better than any other thing I could get you. That orb I gave you all that you never melted down... open it. A turn counter-clockwise, three and a half turns clockwise, three quarters of a turn counter-clockwise, and then tap it on a solid surface four times. It doesn't matter which way you do it. It's only important that you do.”

The sound of battle cutting over the comms.

“The best of luck to you, Skyfire, Primus knows you need it. May the _shakeshla_ be with you.”

“Good luck, Starscream.”

“Luck? Luck's for the remorseful. Spare a prayer for the damned, will you?”

A deep breath over the line.

“Tell my family... that I'm sorry I've abandoned them twice now. Goodbye, Skyfire.”

“Wait, Starscream-”

“Always knew this was a one way trip.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **shakeshla** = The wind that brings one home.
> 
> Right now this is a series of one shots. I might make it a serious thing. Just know it's humanformers in the Pacific Rim 'verse with people spanning. Starscream in appearance is supposed to be based on Prime. Also, they take off with the knowledge Wheeljack and Skyfire are going to link to a Kaiju brain. And Seekers still exist.


End file.
